


After Worlds

by Taolicious



Series: YuzuVier [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolicious/pseuds/Taolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier makes sure Yuzuru gets the kisses he didn't get on the podium at Worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulpeace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulpeace/gifts).



> Oops. This happened. For my skating mama. It's short because I typed this in LINE. Sorry not sorry. Enjoy.

"Javi...I didn't get kisses..." Yuzu mumbles to the Spaniard as they enter the room, dropping his bags by the door and kicking his shoes off.

Javier turned to the younger man, taking his face in his large, gentle hands. "Yuzu, if you want kisses, I will give you plenty of them," he whispers as he brings his lips to Yuzuru's. Yuzuru closed his eyes, moving his lips slowly against Javier's. They were both left breathless when they pulled back, and Yuzuru found that he had moved instinctually closer to Javier. Their hips brushed and he blushed, looking away. Javier smiled softly and ran his hand down Yuzuru's side and across his hip towards the bulge in the front of his pants. "Someone's excited, hmmm?" he grinned, causing Yuzu to blush a deeper shade of magenta.

Yuzuru nodded and watched as Javier dropped to his knees, unzippped his pants, and palmed his growing erection. He moaned quietly, embarrassed to make much more sound. Javi smiled up at him before taking his cock fully into his mouth and groaning around the length. Yuzuru whimpered, fisting his hands in the older man's hair. "Ja-Javi...this...this isn't kisses..." Javier smirked around his cock, pulling back so just the tip was in his mouth. He sucked lightly on it, his tongue dipping into the hole. Yuzuru screamed, tugging harshly on the other man's hair and tossing his head back.

Javi slid up and down the length, spurred on by Yuzuru's cries of pleasure and the man's fingers tugging at his hair. He hollowed his cheeks and gazed up, watching Yuzuru's face as the noises spilled from his lips. He tugged Yuzuru's jeans down his thighs to his knees and slipped a hand behind him, slowly running a finger down the cleft of his ass. Yuzuru moaned, nearly toppling forward when that finger ran over his entrance.

Yuzuru bit his lip, panting heavily and bracing himself with a hand on Javi's shoulder. "Javi...Javi I'm..." His English failed him, and before he had a chance to think of the proper word, he was coming into Javier's mouth. Javier swallowed his cum, licking his lips.

He stood and pulled Yuzuru's jeans back to his hips, tucking him in and zipping him up. "Better?" he asked, smiling. Yuzuru blushed, but nodded and wrapped his arms around Javier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this accident of a fic. These seem to be happening a lot lately.


End file.
